Road Trip of Doom, Zelda Meats Halo
by TotallyAwallZipidyYadaloo
Summary: The cast of Zelda, Trigun, Halo and some other games and shows take a road trip all around the world. Will Sheik get over his road sickness? Will Zelda stop loving Mc? And will Saiae keep her cool and NOT go insane? R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Let's say, Link, Ganon, Redead, Impa, Sheik, Zelda, Ruto, Kewix, Zenix, Kejix, Kaepora, Ingo, talon, malon, nabbooru, saria, Saiae, running man, Poe in a bunny suit, Master chief, a Marine, Captain Keyes, Tazy, Jena, Delley, Linshi, Flood, Elite, a grunt, Shiro, Legato, Knives, and whole bunch of other random people get on a bus for a road trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tazy: Yay! Road trip! *Jumps up and down in her seat (I'm Tazy, Saiae's my in real life best friend's Zelda fan character.)  
  
Saiae: could ya sit down Tazy?  
  
Link: (falls asleep against window drooling)  
  
Tazy: (Blinks and then pokes him)  
  
Link: (Screams like a girl)  
  
Tazy: (jumps into Saiae's lap screaming as well.)  
  
Redead: (tries to suck the life out of the flood)  
  
Flood: (tries to suck the life out of redead)  
  
MC: Scary.  
  
Jena: (Blinks) Bus driver (aka. Captain Keyes): Hello everyone and welcome to our completely Zany road trip!  
  
Tazy: (jumps up in down in her seat) Yay!  
  
Link: (does same)  
  
Zelda: (stares at link's rear) (is sitting behind link)  
  
Chibi Legato: (Gnaws on Knives)  
  
Chibi Knives: (gnaws on Legato)  
  
Poe: (dances on Keyes' head)  
  
Keyes: okay........ We'll be off then.  
  
Redead has now moved on to sucking the life out of the seat that Zelda's in.  
  
Grunt: Run away! (runs into wall)  
  
Tazy: I saw that coming!  
  
Link has fallen asleep on Tazy  
  
Tazy: (pushes Link off of her) Hey!!!  
  
Sheik gets carsick and randomly hurls out the window.  
  
Mc: you okay sheik?  
  
Sheik: Yeah. (Hurls out the window again) okay, I'm better.  
  
Ganon: (fights over a pink stuffed bunny with the poe infront of Impa)  
  
Impa Okay! I'm going to go insane! Just give him the fuckin' Bunny Ganon!  
  
Ganon: but.  
  
Impa: now!  
  
Grunt: Steals bunny and sits in Saria's lap with it acting all cute.  
  
Link and Tazy have fallen asleep leaning on each other.  
  
Zelda: (is totally jealous)  
  
knives eats mud cookies with worms on them Legato banging knives on the head with his squeaky rubber hotdog.  
  
Saiae: I'm going to go insane!!! (stands on her seat and screams) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Mc: Better Saiae?  
  
Saiae: Yeah, much better.  
  
Flood infects the tire of the bus making one of the tires on the bus an odd color/shape  
  
Redead Still sucking the life out of Zelda's chair now Zelda is completely freaked out.  
  
Zelda: Help me.  
  
Mc raises his pistol at the redead and shoots causing the redead to twitch on the ground  
  
Zelda: Is it dead  
  
Sheik: no, it's spasming. I think.  
  
Zelda: Leaps and Glomps Mc  
  
Mc: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Saria pets the grunt not minding anything going on  
  
Poe and ganon are now fighting over a Brittany Spears picture.  
  
Saiae: (sweat drop) how much more insane can this become? 


	2. Nevada's Dusty insane Desert

This is the order of the bus. It goes like this starting at the front of the bus  
  
Link (against window) Tazy (in middle) Saiae (next to the aisle) (next to them is an empty seat) Behind there's Zelda, Redead and nabbooru beside them is Sheik (window seat), Master Chief/Mc (middle) and Flood (aisle) behind them is Shiro, Saria, Grunt beside them is Sephia, Chibi knives and Chibi legato, behind them is cucco lady, cuccu, and navi, beside them is Marine, Elite, and Jena. Behind them is Kejix, Kewix, and Kejix beside them is Ganon, Impa, and Poe. Captain Keyes is driving  
  
(if you want to have a character loud on the bus put there name, their personality, gender, level of insanity 1-10 and where you want them to sit on the bus)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saiae: (pokes Link and Tazy)  
  
Tazy: (screams and jumps into Link's arms screaming)  
  
Saiae: Wow.  
  
Tazy: don't do that Saiae! Link: (smiles Happily)  
  
Saiae: (laughs)  
  
Tazy: (climbs out of Link's arms back into her spot)  
  
Sheik: (Continues hurling out the window into the barren Nevada Desert)  
  
Tazy: (Lives in Nevada in real life)  
  
Mc: (pats sheik once or twice on the back)  
  
Keyes: (over loudspeaker) I am god!  
  
Link: Hi god!  
  
Jena: (blinks)  
  
Marine: (curl into a ball afraid of the elite next to him)  
  
Grunt: (runs up and down the aisle insanely)  
  
Sheik: (hurls out the window once more)  
  
Zelda falls asleep on Mc who is now literally freaked out.  
  
Legato and knives spend there time trying to eat the cuckoo and Navi  
  
Navi: Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! HEY LISTEN!!!  
  
Saiae: (smashes Navi with mallet)  
  
Everyone: .... @________@  
  
Saiae: I'm better!  
  
Mc: Hope so.  
  
Sheik: (still hurling out window)  
  
Link: jees man, save it or at least hold it in. in a day we'll be in Las Vegas (next chapter)  
  
Sheik: Sorry. (Hurl)  
  
Zelda wakes up  
  
Mc is now asleep  
  
Zelda: Damn.  
  
Tazy: I suddenly feel sorry for the master chief.  
  
Link: (nods)  
  
Poe: (Dances)  
  
Everyone: Wha? O.O  
  
Mc: (wakes up)  
  
Kewix, Zenix, and Kejix wake up for the first time since the beginning of the trip.  
  
Kewix: (is hyper active) WEEEEEEE!!! (throws dirty and smelly sock at the redead  
  
Redead: (tries to suck the life out of sock)  
  
Zenix: (blinks)  
  
Kejix: (throws rock at redead)  
  
Redead: (tries to suck life out of rock)  
  
Keyes: (looks at driver's mirror on the dash board and stares at the redead)  
  
Redead: (sucks life out of steering wheel steering them straight into Las Vegas)  
  
Tazy and link are leaning on each other asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Can someone e-mail me or post funny idea on the review board, other then the bus crashing down 


	3. A Trip to the Beach

After this chapter the best part is to come! Question 3 on the review is answered! Saiae goes insane! So does Impa, but I forgot to mention that an RV is hooked up to the bus and that's where every one else is (like Ingo, Malon, Talon, )  
  
Saiae: (Screams and starts hitting Navi with her mallet in the casino)  
  
Mc Tazy, Jena, Marine and Keyes try to hold her back  
  
Link: (sits at the TV bar watching foot ball)  
  
Tazy walks up to the bar and sits by Link  
  
Tazy: Hi!  
  
Link: hey.  
  
Saiae: Furiously chases Navi around the poker tablefollowed by Mc, Keyes and Marine  
  
Elite and grunt at slots grunt pulling slot lever while elite watches slot things spin around and around  
  
Saiae: (gives up the chase and joins the men at the poker table) Is it alright if I join ya?  
  
Guy #1: You! A women!? Playing poker! Are you kidding! Haha!  
  
Saiae: (punches the guy out) Never mess with women  
  
Godhand: Very nice punch you have girl, You may take his place.  
  
Saiae: (walks towards the table standing when she gets to the spot in which the man had fallen)  
  
Godhand: (deals out the cards)  
  
Saiae: (picks her up looking at them.)  
  
Godhand: (picks his up as well)  
  
After awhile the last two players left were Godhand and Saiae. Tazy and Link at her side. Two beautiful women at Godhand's Side.  
  
Saiae: (lays down a full house)  
  
Godhand: Damn! (he lays down 2 jacks and 3 tens)  
  
Saiae: no one, and I mean no one, messes with me.  
  
Godhand: you're a very good player Saiae, My name's Godhand. I'm here in Las Vegas for awhile, I'm heading to Carson city.  
  
Saiae: Same place my friends are going. How'd ya like to come with us?  
  
Godhand: perhaps, so.  
  
Saiae: then you're coming with us?  
  
Godhand: yes.  
  
Redead sucks life out of Elite's slot machine  
  
Navi: Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! HEY LISTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mc: (Shoots Navi)  
  
Navi: (Is unconscious)  
  
Mange: (Walks in) Hey GH! (Looks at unconscious fairy) what the?  
  
GH: long story.  
  
Mc: I did that!  
  
Cortana: 10 points for the master chief!  
  
Mc: Yay!  
  
Keyes: Yay for Chief!  
  
GH: Well Mange, I'm going with these people to Carson. coming with?  
  
Mange: Okay!  
  
Malon and sheik walk over.  
  
Malon: (rests her head on Sheik's shoulder)  
  
Sheik: We ready to go?  
  
Saiae: (nods then whistles for everybody to assemble in the parking lot)  
  
_____________ON THE ROAD__________  
  
Sheik and malon in trailor hooked onto the bus ingo in the empty seat beside Link, Tazy, and Saiae. With Mange and GH  
  
Malon: Sheik! You need to get over your road sickness!  
  
Sheik: I'm sorry Malon! I can't help it!  
  
Malon hands him lon lon milk  
  
Sheik drinks and doesn't barf until they reach the California beach.  
  
___________On the bus!___________  
  
Link and Tazy are asleep again  
  
Godhand and Mange are playing strip poker  
  
And Saiae's torturing Navi  
  
Navi: HEY! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saiae beats Navi with her sword "Stupid Faery!"  
  
Navi dies x.x  
  
Saiae: I win!  
  
MC is being hugged by Zelda  
  
MC: Jena. if you don't help now. You'll have a stepmother o.o  
  
Jena lifts up her pistol  
  
MC: Not like that!  
  
Jena: How?  
  
Marine runs over to chief and tries pulling Zelda off but fails  
  
MC: Nooo!!!  
  
Poe and ganon are listening to Brittany spears  
  
The bus stops and Spike, Faye, Jet, Ed, and Ein walk on and sit down  
  
Faye notices Saiae, Mange, and Godhand playing poker Faye joins an hour later they're cussing at each other.  
  
Link and Tazy run around screaming like grils as Redead chases them  
  
Tazy clings to master chief "It's going to kil me!"  
  
MC: AHHHHH!!! HELP!  
  
Saiae foams at the mouth and stands on a seat every body stares at her  
  
Impa is getting ticked off at Ganon And the Poe fighting over things and join Saiae's madness. 


End file.
